


Small scale

by Geo



Series: The powerful and strange [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo
Summary: Rich discovers something...interesting about himself after a nightmare





	Small scale

It started with the nightmare.

Rich was standing, or more like floating, in the clouds. He knew it was the lucid dreams from when he had them as a kid.

But this time was different.

This time, a teal scaled dragon stood next to him. Somehow, he knew from her eyes that she was female. As her brown eyes looked into his own, they felt so…familiar.

The dragon nudged him and pointed with her snout in front of her.

“Stay here.” Rich froze and turned around, standing there was the broken, holographic Squip. The soft white clouds turned to black and rich heard thunder below him. The dragon had disappeared. Then he fell.

Rich woke up to electric shocks escalating through his back. Tears in his eyes, he dashed for his bed stand and tore open the drawer for the bottle of Mountain Dew red. He drank it all in one go.

With shaky hands, he wiped the soda off his face, and reached for his phone. The phone rang as his scattered breaths turned into ones of hyperventilation.

“Hello?” Jake asked groggily from the other end but he perked up when he heard his boyfriends panicked breaths. “Another nightmare?” Rich hoped the sounds that he meant to come out as words sufficed. “Need me to come over?”

There was a moment of silence. “I’m coming to your apartment. Be there in a couple minutes. I just got to-”

“Please don’t hang up.” Jake didn’t say anything for a long moment. Eventually he sighed, and began talking about his day to try and take his boyfriends mind off whatever nightmare he had.

They had spent the remained of the night watching cheesy movies until both boys fell asleep. They both thanked the gods it was summer. Rich had calmed down by the time the sun had risen. Jake fell asleep a few minutes after him.

Rich woke up first from his growling stomach. Groaning, he got up from the couch, careful not to wake up Jake. He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled his way to the kitchen. Forcing open the fridge he felt the cold air blow on him.

He began to cough, though he tried to keep it down for his boyfriend, Rich clutched his stomach. That’s when he noticed the smoke. With every cough, there was more and was growing darker. 'What the fuck?' His mind screamed. His hand formed into a claw painfully. Then a horrible sensation, almost worse than the Squips activation, spread throughout his entire body. He forced his mouth and eyes shut until it was over.

When he opened them again, he was on the ground. 'What the hell was that?' He wondered before seeing what had happened. Two bright orange wings hung limply from his sides. His entire body was covered in orange scales, his hands and feet had formed into claws, and a long tail stretched from his backside. His senses were going haywire. He could hear his boyfriends soft breathing on the couch as if Rich was sitting next to him. He could hear the cat meowing from the old lady’s apartment below him. He could even hear a soft melody playing somewhere outside.

Rich was internally panicking. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a squeak. 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.' His mind repeated as he began to hyperventilate. Rich didn’t know what was happening. He hoped that he was dreaming. He heard Jake 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.' He forced himself to stand, only to fall back down with a smack on the floor. Jake snapped awake.

“Rich?” He asked, sounding even more tired than last night. Rich panicked and on impulse, ran into the bathroom and shut the door with his snout. 'I have a snout!' There was a moment a silence before Jake knocked on the door.

“Rich? You okay?” Rich didn’t respond as he fell to the floor again. He wasn’t even sure he could speak. “I’m going to make breakfast…if you want any.” He heard Jake's footsteps walk away from the door, thought they sounded louder than they should’ve. Rich waited until he heard the stove turn on before he let out a sigh of relief.

Rich had no idea how Jake would react to finding out that his boyfriend was a dragon. Hell, he wasn’t reacting all that well to find out he was one. Smoke came out of his mouth.

Rich tried to stand again. 'Maybe I could reverse this…yeah. Come on be human again!' Rich groaned when nothing happened. He looked at his claw again. He wished it would turn into a hand. He glared at it for a full minute. 'Human!'

To his shock, his body actually obeyed. It didn’t hurt, turning back, unlike when he became a dragon in the first place. When it was over, everything was sore as if he’d just worked out. He groaned as he stood. He wasn’t willing to look in the mirror for how sweaty he probably was. Rich smiled as he opened the door. Jake was distracted as he made the pancakes.

“You good man?” He asked, pushing the spatula under an almost burning pancake. Rich nodded.

“Yeah. Must have been all that soda last night.” Jake gave him a look over his shoulder before flipping over the pancake and letting it cook. Rich approached with a smile. “Those smell really good.”

“Good, because I made them for…what’s up with your eyes?” Rich raised an eyebrow.

“My eyes?”

“Are those contacts? Dude, where can I get some?” Rich was confused.

“One second.” Rich walked into the bathroom and almost screamed when he saw his eyes were two brown slits. The eyes of a dragon. 'Fuck.' He thought.

“Seriously where did-“

“The pancakes burning.” Jake turned around and basically ran to get the breakfast food off the pan. Rich ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry.” Jake blushed as he put the burnt pancakes on a paper plate. Rich shrugged and took a bite out of one. Jake immediately panicked. “Rich that just came off the oven!”

Rich looked down at the food. It was burnt but it didn’t feel hot in his hands or mouth. He shrugged and kept eating. Jake sighed. “Unbelievable.” Rich laughed.

He’d tell Jake what happened another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt from @discorded-noodle-popcorn on tumblr.  
> My tumblr is Kingdomheartsfan234 if you want to ask me a prompt.


End file.
